Flirting With Disaster
by dd.kayelle
Summary: He pressed his body against her and groaned with pleasure.“If you didn’t have such dirty blood I may have even considered you as a possible housewife candidate.” Malfoy said in a husky voice that made even her, the defiant lioness to go weak at the knees.


A/N: The beginning starts off really OOC and errmss.. retarded? But iunnoss.. you tell me x 

Disclaimer: belongs to JK Rowling so nehh sticks out tongue x)

* * *

Hermione stepped lightly through the halls, her shoes clicking with each step. She hummed carelessly to herself as she straightened out her pleated school skirt. She heaved up her side bag filled with books ranging from 'Hogwarts, A History II' to '100 Ways to Shrink a Shriveled Shrill' with a heavy sigh.

She hastily quickened her pace towards the next corridor taking a sharp left turn. She groaned in pain as she bumped into something hard and... what felt like, muscular. The brunette fell to the cold stone floor with a small whimper, her wild brown locks fanning out to cover her face. Hermione muttered a range of profanities as she picked up her books and rearranged her hair.

"Mudblood!"

Her brown eyes cast up to see a tall figure with white blond hair looking down at her with a disgusted look. She dropped her head into her hands and let another groan of sorrow escape her lips.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood!" He sneered.

Hermione removed her head from between her hands to reveal a scowl to the pale blond before quickly picking herself up to a standing position.

"What Malfoy?"

"What? Are you deaf or something now? Fantastic, I'm dealing with a ruddy blind and deaf mudblood." Malfoy scoffed.

"I'm not even going to bother today ferret face." Hermione poked back. She then began marching off quickly, but not before roughly bumping shoulders with him.

Draco spun around, catching her arm with a tight, rough grip. Before she could even manage a gasp of pain, he had already had her pinned to the coarse wall behind them with her arms behind her. Draco shoved her back pinning her between him and the wall, his arms stretched out to either side of her head. He pressed his body against her and groaned with pleasure.

"If you didn't have such dirty blood I may have even considered you as a possible housewife candidate." Malfoy said in a husky voice that made even her, the defiant lioness to go weak at the knees. He was so close to her that their lips could, if wanted, even touch. She squirmed in her position.

"Housewife candidate? To you? Dream on Malfoy! The only day I would ever agree to be degraded to that level is the day I die!" She spat gathered saliva into his eye.

He growled. She smirked.

Malfoy quickly wiped it off his unblemished face and grabbed at her hair. Hermione shrieked in pain as he forcefully pulled her head back with her hair. Her hands immediately flew to his hand digging her short ink-dyed nails into his unblemished skin.

"It's time you learn your place in this world mudblood! You think you're so high up 'cause you're best friends with Potty and Weasel! Well get this, when the Dark Lord takes over, they'll be nothing! Nothing but the lowest scum of the Earth! And you'll be down there with them, just like them… Nothing but a waste of air!"

Hermione felt tears brimming in her eyes. It hurt so much. She cried out in pain until he let go. His features suddenly softened, leaving silence between them saved for her soft sobs.

"-I... I'm sorry." Malfoy said in such a way that she felt her, the victim, feel remorse for him.

"I don't want to become the man my father was. And I certainly don't want to become another of… **_his_** followers… I'm sorry Granger." He stepped backwards leaving space between the rivals.

Hermione stood in shock. Did what just happened happen?

"M-Malfoy? I-It's okay?" She didn't even have time to register the shocking words that had left her mouth before she had quickly leapt up and caught him in a tight hug. _Merlin, I must be raving mad!_

She felt him stiffen at the sudden close body contact and then slowly relaxing up. Hermione looked up into his depthless silver orbs. She could see flecks of darker, stormier silver.

"Granger…" She noticed the close proximity between the two.

All she could suddenly notice were his delicate facial features. How his eyes shone with anger, amusement and even wonder. How his eyebrows slowly raised in question and how his lips twitched in anticipation.

_Wait a minute, anticipation?_

Abruptly, all she could now focus on was his quickly approaching lips.

She could feel his soft lips upon hers as they met. His tongue was now darting out licking her bottom lip begging for entry to her warm moist cavern. Without a thought, Hermione opened her mouth, gaining him entry. She could feel one of his hands on her waist, and the other tangled in her soft nest of curls. As soon as she had opened her mouth his tongue was in and exploring. She followed his movement and moaned in excitement.

Hermione could feel his hands roaming up her sides and back down again, sending shivers throughout her body. Without fear, she was now groping at him everywhere she could lay her hands. He groaned. Hermione smirked between their joined lips.

Hermione woke up from her bed with a startle. She did _NOT_ just dream that! She flunked back into her soft pillows whimpering. Downstairs she could hear her parents making breakfast.

Fantastic. Her dreams had a thing for Draco Malfoy, this being the 13th dream in a row edging at their 'romantic relations'. She swore loudly before storming downstairs.

Today was the first day of seventh year.

* * *

A/N: yeahh.. the shitness of me xP but still.. a little errms, constructive criticism is good? So click that button and REVIEW ! But don't hurt me with slackk reviews pleasee, just constructive ! xD Ohzz.. and I errmss.. changed my mistake with the 'ebony' part LOL !


End file.
